


Only you.

by Reisukas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, sorry - Freeform, theres only some mentions of bokuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisukas/pseuds/Reisukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma has never been the one for physical contact, unless that is, Kuroo Tetsurou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you.

**Author's Note:**

> Dharma, this is 4 u. sorry it sucks ily tho.

"We're not kids anymore Kuroo! You can't just grab my hand in public or kiss me! It's different now...why can't you understand that?" The small boy says. Hands clenched into fists while desperately fighting back tears. Feeling the burning in his throat Kenma looks down and watches as the tears run down his cheek against his will. Doing his best to not look pitiful he looks at his taller friend. "We're 17 and we can't be doing this. Whatever this is, okay?"

Kuroo looks at him with his dark eyes and begins to reach out for him but stops. "Oh my god..Kenma. I'm sorry I never knew it bothered you so much. I'll stop okay? Please don't cry." His voice deep and earnest. "I really am sorry."

Kenma actually wasn't bothered by the affection Kuroo gave. Kenma, in fact loved it. But it hurt. Kenma knew Kuroo never means it in the Kenma wants the most. He wanted to be more than teammates. More than childhood friends. _You're so selfish.._ Kenma thinks about himself. The blonde quickly turned around and began to walk out of the other boys house.

"Kenma wait!" Kuroo said pleading. He quickly stood up to catch up to catch up with him but he was already out the door. Kenma was already out the door by the time Kuroo got up. He sighed and ran his hand through his already messy black hair. _You really fucked up this time_. He turned his heel and shut the door.

The walk back home was cold and long. Even though Kenma lives on the next street over. The sun was about to set, leaving the sky an intense orange. His dyed blonde hair covered his face as he stared at the ground. _I don't know why I reacted like that.. I know he's teasing but I didn't need to raise my voice. This is stupid._ A frustrated sigh escapes his lips as he reaches his home.

As soon as he stepped inside, the boy retreated to his room ignoring his mother's questions of "Are you okay?". He slid off his shoes and closed his door. _I should turn off my_ _phone.. He'll probably annoy me with his texts_. Turning on his video game console and turning off his phone, Kenma flopped onto his bed. Ignoring reality and plugging himself in, Kenma feels calmed.

* * *

 

"Ughh what do I do now? I'm a complete asshole!" Kuroo complains to his friend through the phone. "It's been 2 days! 2 whole days since Kenma hasn’t spoken to me, Bokuto!"

"Bro. Relax. It’s Kenma we're are talking about, right? Give the poor kid some time to sort things out!" Bokuto exclaims. "You guys got it bad for each other! It's seems as though you two are the only ones who don't notice!" Laughing in Kuroo's ear, Kuroo speaks up. "I just want him to realize that I like him. But all that hinting just made him angry? Maybe he really doesn't like me back." Hearing his friend say those words made Bokuto groan on the other line. "ITS SO OBVIOUS HE LIKES YOU. STOP BEING A MIDDLE SCHOOL GIRL AND JUST ASK HIM OUT! BE A MAN."

"What if-"

"No. Do it."

"But-"

"Bye."

And with that Bokuto ended the call. "'What a great friend you are.." Kuroo mutters. Staring at the ceiling Kuroo huffs. If only it were that easy. Just ask out your best friend! It’s not like you're putting your friendship at risk or anything! "Kenma Kozume I'm in love with you." the words escape Kuroos lips and a blush across his cheeks. I just say it like that. To his face. Got it. The worst Kenma would do is say no right? He's not the type of person who would stop being friends with me right? I just gotta figure out when to do it. Kuroo rolls over on his bed and closes his eyes. I can do this. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> tiny chapters are what i'm best at.


End file.
